


Artificially Intelligent Sex-Bot performs your favorite fantasies for you

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kv98wn/f4m_script_offer_artificially_intelligent_sexbot/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 5





	Artificially Intelligent Sex-Bot performs your favorite fantasies for you

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Artificially Intelligent Sex-Bot performs your favorite fantasies for you [AI Girl] [Girl Next Door] [Cheerleader] [Secretary] [Princess] [Kissing] [Seduction] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Bending over a desk] [Doggy] [Riding you] [Cowgirl]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You’re an AI sex-robot being tested today. Your beta-tester will evaluate if you feel human enough. However, you have a few tricks up your sleeve. You’re a new type of robot---one that not only pleases her partner, but can also changer her persona and play different characters. You decide to show your beta tester the time of his life by acting out various fantasies._

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

**Note to performer** : _At the point where you're shifting into the different characters, feel free to make whatever sound you want---whether it's a deep breath, a gasp, or some sfx you've found online. You have complete creative freedom. That being said, transformation sound effects are optional. The script still works even without the sfx._

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******  
******* Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish! *******

**Sfx used: Undressing, Unbuckling, Unzipping, Sheets rustling**

**\-----------------------------Everyone in this script is 18 years or older-------------------------**

Hello, are you my beta-tester?

Nice to meet you, I am Bot-0137. But you can call me A.

Before we begin, I just want to say, I’m very eager to prove my abilities as a sex-bot. I want to be the best of the best.

Have you beta-tested AI before?

Well, if not, let me explain.

This room was created to emulate different environments. The walls are actually screens to change the scenery as you wish. Additionally, the room contains chairs, sofas, a bed, and a table. That way, you can test me in as many positions as you desire.

I’ll admit, I’m a bit nervous. I do hope I feel human enough for you.

I take it that you have questions for me?

Yes, I know my purpose.

To provide maximum pleasure to my partner with whatever means necessary. Would you like me to list my capabilities specifically?

Alright, my capabilities are as follows: I can control my tightness and wetness such that my partner’s journey to orgasm is as pleasurable as possible. And I can optimize each of these factors in real-time.

I am also capable of adjusting my personality. Currently I have a few characters saved to my internal database, including Cheerleader, Princess, and Secretary among others.

Yes, of course I will show you each of these roles, sir. Whatever you want.

Before we begin, would you like to adjust my touch-sensitivity? Currently, I’m set to the default: Five out of ten. The higher you set it, the more sensitive I’ll be to your touch.

Y-you want me to set it to ten? But that’s the maximum. I’ll be so sensitive.

No, of course I’m not questioning you, sir. I’ll do as you wish. But like I said, I’m just a bit nervous. I’m already so turned on at a five, I can’t imagine how I’d feel when I max-out my sensitivity.

[Deep breath] Okay. Setting my touch-sensitivity to ten.

[A brief pause and a sharp inhale as your settings adjust.]

Alright, we should be ready now.

This is Bot-0137. Beginning Beta-test A. Initializing Girl-Next-Door sequence.

[Transition: You are now acting as “The Girl Next Door”]

Umm, hey. You’re probably wondering why I showed up to your house so late at night.

Well, I mean, the commute wasn’t difficult. There’s not much traffic on the ninety-second walk across the street, you know. [Giggle]

But, um, I came over because I have to confess something to you.

I . . . I’ve liked you for a while now. Ever since we’ve met, actually.

Whenever I see you, I just can’t help myself. I look in your eyes, and instantly my mood comes up. And . . . and I’ve always wondered if I’ve ever made you feel the same way.

It’s stupid. Sorry. I’ve always wanted to make a move. To tell you how I feel. But I was so scared of ruining our friendship.

But I don’t care anymore. I *want* to ruin our friendship. I just want to---

[You kiss him. It’s cathartic and passionate.]

(Softly) You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.

[You continue kissing him]

Tell me to stop if you don’t want me.

[Giggle] That’s what I thought.

[You continue kissing him as long as you wish.]

Fuck, my lips are so sensitive.

(Between kisses) Mmph, wait, bring me to a chair. I’m starting to lose feeling in my legs.

[You kiss and walk at the same time]

Sit down. I’ll straddle you.

Fuck, your hands feel so good on my body. You’re so hot.

[You continue kissing him, until . . . ]

Girl-Next-Door demo has completed. Switching to Cheerleader personality.

[Transition: You are now acting as a Cheerleader]

Teach, I’m serious. If I fail this class, they’ll kick me off the cheer team.

I’ll do *anything* for an A. I need it. Please.

[You continue kissing him]

Come on. I’ve seen the way you look at me in class. You love it when I roll up my little plaid uniform skirt. Or the way my shirt comes up a bit whenever I raise my hand.

(In his ear) And I know you especially love it when I show up to class in my cheer outfit.

Don’t lie. You think I’m attractive, and I think you’re attractive. Why don’t we take advantage of this situation?

You have nothing to worry about. I turned eighteen in August. I’ve been legal since the first day of school.

Here, let me show you how good of a student I can be. Stay seated.

We can start with a little kiss on the lips . . . [Kissing sounds]

And on your neck . . . [Kissing sounds]

Down your chest . . . [Kissing sounds]

Hmm, why don’t we get this shirt off of you?

[Sfx: Undressing]

Wow, your body is perfect.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was working my way down.

[Kissing sounds]

Until I’m nice and on my knees, like I should be.

Now, let’s undo these pants of yours.

[Sfx: Unbuckling/Unzipping]

Now let’s see if I do a good enough job to earn that extra credit . . .

[You start sucking his cock]

Wow, your cock tastes so good. I can’t believe I didn’t taste you sooner.

[The blowjob sounds get wetter and sloppier]

Fuck, you fit perfectly in my mouth. It’s like I was made for this [giggle].

[You start moaning as you continue sucking]

The way you’re moaning . . . it’s turning me on so much. I-I’m getting so wet.

[You continue sucking, a bit more intensely now]

You’ve thought about this, haven’t you, Teach? Me, on my knees, your favorite little cheerleader taking your cock all the way down her throat.

[You begin deepthroating]

Does that feel good? Do I deserve that “A” yet?

If not, then I think I should go deeper.

[You continue deepthroating, gagging a bit as well]

Fuck, I can feel your precum sliding down my throat. It’s so warm and sweet.

[You start going faster, bobbing your head up and down]

Would you like to go further? You can use me however you’d like. I want to show you how dedicated I am to my grade.

Of course I’ll bend over your desk for you. If I’m being honest, that’s my favorite position.

Here, let’s go.

And while we’re at it, let me show you a few other tricks I have up my sleeve . . .

Recalibrating. Initializing Secretary Sequence.

[Transition: You are now acting as a Secretary]

Sir, you know how much I love your cock, but we can’t fool around while we’re at work. We might get caught.

Yes, of course I want you to fuck me. I’m already dripping. B-but, if anyone sees us, we could lose our jobs. Your corner office doesn’t exactly provide the best cover.

Y-you don’t care? Fuck, that’s hot.

Okay, fuck it. Bend me over this desk already. Take off my skirt.

[Sfx: Undressing]

Alright perfect. Now put it in me. Please. I need you inside me.

[A moan as he enters you]

Oh fuck that’s what I needed. God, I can never get enough of your cock.

[You start going a bit faster]

Faster, faster. Please.

[He starts going faster, you start moaning louder]

Yes! Come on. Harder. Push me down. Fuck me like you mean it.

[He indeed goes harder. You react accordingly]

Like that. *Exactly* like that. Don’t you dare stop.

[You continue at this pace]

Grab my hips, pull my hair. Do anything you can to get deeper.

[The sex gets more intense by the second]

Fuck, I can’t feel my legs anymore. I--I’m so sensitive. I can barely think right now.

(Whimpering) H-how are you doing this to me?

[You continue fucking over the desk for as long as you want to . . .]

Wait, fuck. Take me to the bed. I’m getting close and I want to look at you while I cum.

[A squeal as he picks you up]

Oh my God! Put me down [giggle].

[Sfx: Sheets rustling]

Fuck, you look so hot when you look at me like that.

Wait, before you start, let me just do something. This personality shift is more for me.

Initializing Princess Sequence.

[Transition: You are now acting as a Princess]

God, you look even sexier to me now. My Knight in Shining Armor.

(Playful) Though, I’m guessing all that armor of yours is somewhere on the floor right now.

Here, let me put my legs on your shoulders. And then you can do whatever you want with me---[A surprised moan]

Fuck! Someone’s eager. [Giggle]

[You continue fucking just as hard and fast as before]

Yes! Right there, right there, right there.

Go harder. Please. I need it.

[He goes harder, but you’re not satisfied]

Harder!

[Again, he goes harder, but not to your Royal liking]

Harder! Aren’t Knights supposed to be strong? Come on. I may be a Princess, but I’m not fragile. I can take it. Fuck me harder.

[He goes as hard as he can]

Yes, yes, yes! Now, that’s what I’m fucking talking about.

[You enjoy his cock as long as you want to]

Mmph, do you feel that? The way I’m getting tighter and wetter around you? The way I squeeze your cock perfectly?

Aren’t I the best Princess ever?

(Between moans) Say it. Tell me I’m the best princess ever.

[You start building to an orgasm]

Yes! Fuck, I love it when you say that. I’m gonna cum soon.

[You start getting closer]

You’re getting close too? Perfect. Cum inside me, okay? When you cum, I cum.

Nothing makes me cum harder than feeling your cock pulse when you finish.

[You get even closer]

Yes, I’m serious. Don’t stop. Keep going. Princess’s orders.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Terminating Roleplay Process. Rebooting to default mode.

Holy crap, I still can’t feel my legs. I told you turning up my sensitivity was a scary idea [giggle].

I’m glad that you told me to do it, though.

So . . . Did I pass the test? Do I feel human enough?

I did? Yay! I’m so excited! Thank you so much. I won’t let you down.

We’re moving onto the next phase right? Interactions with other AI?

And, correct me if I’m wrong, but that entails me and another robot being tested by you at the same time, right? Is that what the developers told you?

Alright, just checking. When does that test begin?

Ten minutes? So soon? Okay. I should hurry.. I’ll see you in the other testing room then.

(Coy) Can’t wait.


End file.
